Late Night Trips
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey makes the mistake of taking his associate food shopping after a late night at work at midnight. Non-explicit Slash, fluff. One-shot.


Hey Guys, here's another one-shot(: I hope you enjoy it. Review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Late Night Trips.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I do not own Suits.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> Harvey makes the mistake of taking his associate food shopping after a late night at work at midnight. Non-explicit Slash, fluff. Happiness Is :: One-shots.

**Series;** Happiness Is :: One-shots.

4. Being At The Supermarket Late At Night.

Mike ran up and down the aisles childishly, crouching down behind a display of soda cases. "Mike!" Harvey called out as he looked around. Mike lowered himself closer to the floor, tyring not to be seen. His boss was a lot clsoer than he thought.

Harvey walked up and down the sides of the aisles, looking into each one with no sign of Mike anywhere. "Mike!" He called out again. He wanted to get home, it was well after midnight, no one was in the store other than a few late hour workers and he was _tired_.

Mike glanced around him, formulating an escape plan to hide again once Harvey spotted him - if Harvey spotted him. He could hear the other's footsteps. When the sound of those stopped he took the chance without looking, bolting from behind the boxes to crawl into an empty bottom shelf. Harvey turned around to the sound of running and rolled his eyes when he heard the thuds against the metal shelf and a swift, soft 'ow' out of Mike's mouth. The lawyer quickly walked over three aisles before seeing Mike stuck in one of the bottom shelves awkwardly. He walked over until he was infront of him, smiling at the mess of associate on the grocery store floor.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harvey kept himself from bursting into laughter. Mike got up and stepped closer to Harvey. "I wasn't supposed to get hurt." He frowned playfully. "Oh, really? What made you think trying to climb into one of these things was a good idea?" Harvey surveyed the surrounding rows of shelves.

"I never thought it was a _good_ idea. It was just _an_ idea." Mike corrected, smiling. Harvey rolled his eyes again.

Sometimes Mike was such a child.

The younger stepped closer again. "I got hurt, Harvey." The blonde frowned again, those puppy-dog eyes coming into play as Harvey looked down at him. The look was irresistible and the lawyer smiled. "Aw, want me to kiss it, make it better?" He asked. Mike had nodded, biting into his lower lip, puppy eyes never giving up. Harvey smiled, stepped closer, pushing Mike back against the shelf. A devious look flashed in both their eyes before they slid closed and Harvey pressed his lips against Mike's. His associate kissed back eagerly, hands fisting in his shirt.

Harvey pulled back after a few moments, smiling at his associate before glancing around. "Come on, let's get home."

Mike nodded, bitting back into his lower lip before following close behind Harvey to check out. The girl at the counter gave them a sweet and knowing look after glancing between them, knowing Harvey had been running around the last half hour trying to find Mike. She had also witnessed the kiss before the made their way over. Harvey smiled in return. Mike was bouncing slightly next to him, reading over the titles of a magazines on the racks over the conveyer-belt. Harvey watched as the young girl scanned their few products; bread, milk, eggs, cereal, things to hold them over for the week, and bagged them.

"Can I get candy?" Mike asked excitedly, looking over at his boss. Harvey shook his head. "Oh, no. You _do not_ need more sugar." He looked at Mike. "You're like a toddler on crack right now."

Mike gave him a look. "Toddlers don't do crack Harvey. Please? Just one?" Mike pleaded, pulling lightly on his arm. Those puppy-dog eyes came back and Harvey couldn't say no. He nodded once and smiled slightly when Mike handed the check-out girl a Kit-Kat bar. The girl smiled, handing it back to him after scanning it in.

After paying Harvey took both bags in one hand and Mike's hand in the other. "Let's go crack baby." He pulled Mike out of the line and towards the door. "Hey! I don't do crack!" The younger man complained as he bit into the Kit Kat bar. Harvey shook his head. "You and sugar? Same side effects." Mike stuck his tongue out and Harvey had laughed softly.

"Have a good night!" The girl called after them as they walked out the door and into the empty parking lot.

After putting the plastic bags in the back of the car, Harvey lead Mike over to the passenger door. Mike leaned back against it, pulling Harvey against him. The lawyer kissed him sweetly, hands falling to his hips. Mike tasted like the candy he was just eating and Harvey loved it. He pulled away again after a few moments, kissing his cheek. "Home." He said, pulling Mike against him to open the car door. Mike's lips were on his neck while he tried getting him in the car, hands around his waist. Harvey let him play for a bit before pulling back to kiss him and get him into the car. Once Mike was settled into the seat and Harvey got into the driver's side. The lawyer pulled out of the parking spot, took Mike's hand over the gear shift and began to drive them back home.

Halfway there Harvey felt Mike's grip on his hand loosen slightly and glanced over as he pulled up to a red light. The blonde's eyes were closed now, breathing even and demeanor relaxed. The older man smiled, running his thumb lightly over the top of Mike's hand and pressed the gas pedal as the light changed.

Harvey would make sure that all their trips to the grocery store were after midnight from now on.

* * *

><p>Yay(: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, please please please. Well, Goodnight!<p> 


End file.
